The mutts attack!
by Mrs.Sirius.Padfoot
Summary: I got the theme from my friend, Hanabishi Ouka!R&R! There will be more than one pairing ;D I need 3 more reviews before I continue! But it seems like no ones interested...except the reviewers ;D I THINK I CAM! I THINK I WILL REDO CHAPTERS 1-7! maybe...possible...I will tell you if it's new...MY CAT BIT ME!
1. waking up

**Hi again! I got this idea from Hanabishi Ouka! hope you like it!**

I wake up on a white bed, with a huge headache. Then I remembered what happened last night and jolted up, or at least tried to. I had a strap around my waist. i started screaming forHaymitch,my father-like figure. Of course,I wouldn't admit that. Then, a bunch of doctors come in, with a bunch of needles which scares me further. I startscreaming louder and my heatbeating quickens. i start to hypervenilate, and then Haymitch finally burstthroughthe door. One doctor tries to put a needle in me, and I stat screaming in high schreeches. Then, my squad bursts through the door which are Boggs, Rue,Foxface,Thresh, Annie**(P.S. she's not a mad girl)**,Finnick, and Cashmere. They all looked terrified, knowing I never scream.I calm down when I see them, but another doctor approaches me, soI start screaming again. Then the last persononthe world I would expect came in. Cato.

Haymitch and my squad eventually get all the doctors and calm me down. They say I was in a coma for about 2 weeks, and started screaming from nightmares and kept saying,"daddy no! Don't leave me!" And would have togive me a drug that would take away those dreams. Once or twice though,they had to get Cato to hold me down.I was suprised at this, why would he help me? i asked my sqaud.

Though, what's crazy about that whole time, is that I didn't see Cato's whole team watching intently through the window wall...


	2. what happened part 1

Cato P.O.V...

We watched captain Katniss and her squad. I kinda feel bad for her. She risked her life so more than just her squad could live, she risked her life for my squad. She isn't supposed to do that,I am. I'm captian of my team, she is is how it happened...

_We had just been called because one of the searcher teams had found a cave full of mutts. we all ot our weapon of choice, which could make us we got there we were too had already went in to take the swarm down. We found her team up a tree saying it was orders to stay up there until she got got them down and in the hovercraft. I saw Clove kiss Finnick's nose.I smile. She finally found someone to in the cave,and see Katniss on a ledge above where all the mutts 's shooting like she's a robot, never 's running out of arrows, so I go stab some mutts to help invisible can see others who are invisble, so she doesn't shoot me._


	3. THE MYSTERIOUS LOVER!

**R&R!**

Cato P.O.V...

_Then,I didn't see it coming but there was a mutt about to pounce on jumped and pushed me out of the instead of it killing me, It bit her leg and thenI killed it. _

That day she saved the lives of Marvel, Clove,her team,Gloss,me,and Coral,who's from district hit her head on the ground,bruising her face and breaking her nose.

Then I see her squad go out and an avox go in with a dozen roses?! There's a note attached to it. She reads the note, grabs her phone and calls someone. When they pick up,she says,"Hi, yeah,it's Katniss,you're so funny! Yes, I will go out with you. when? ummm they say I can get out of this hospital on Saturday,so how about then? Ok, it's a date, bye."I need to find out who she's going to go out with!

Katniss P.O.V...

TIMESKIP TO KATNISS GETTING READY FOR A DATE...

I get out of the shower and dry off. I dry my hair and decide I'll play with it later. I put on a tight,a little above the knee, silver dress. I put on medium sized, silver hoop earings to go with the dress.I put my wallet in my silver clutch that has a black chain strap. I put on my black leather jacket , and then some silver smokey eye shadow. I decide instead of my usual braid, I'll let my hair down in loose curls. I'm putting on my 4 inch black pumps as I hear the doorbell 's here! I can't wait for my date WITH...

**HAHA! I'LL NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN!THE FIRST 10 REVIEWERS, I WILL PM YOU WHO SHE IS GOING OUT WITH! REVIEW MY FRIENDS, RRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIII IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW WWW!**


	4. teaser!

**Some people want me to start before the reviews...well, 2 people, so I am. R&R! **

CATO P.O.V...

I was hiding behind a plant close to Katniss's door. Then, Marvel walks up to the her door and ?! What the heck?! When Katniss comes out, I have to do a double take. She looks she doesn't Cato!Stop thinking that way about her! Then I hearMarvel saying he's going to take her to the Rebels. That fancy restraunt only rich people can get I'm rich, now all I need is a date...

**no more until I have at least 10 reviews!**


	5. an 1

**Alright people, this is what happened!**

**My computer is soo stupid, it doesn't save everything, so that's why my chapters are horrid.I'm trying to fix that and my spacebar. All you need is onemore review, and I'll update!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! ;D**

**ice-in-fire 3 ~~~~~~~~~**


	6. AN2 important preview!

I start the story again tomorrow! I will try to make it long! Can we make the review list 15-20?Here's a preview

I have her pinned against the wall."Let me go!" She tells me, struggling."No" I say and kiss her.

MWahahahahhahahahahahaha! cliffer!


	7. Our plan

**Look everyone, I'm sorry for the spelling/other things errors, but my pc is doing it.I got the highest score for -in-fire ;D**

Cato P.O.V...

I call Clove, and thar's because I don't want to go with that slut,Glimmer."Cato, this better be something good, I was busy."Clove says into her phone." , I know you have a thing for wittle Marvie." I say annoyingly into my Sims Galaxy 3 phone."Yeah, so what? Not like he doesn't like me back."Clove says, thinking she won the conversation."Clove, what you don't know is that Marvel is the one who's going on the date with Katniss I'll pick you up in 45." I tell her, never actually had a thing for the other, but felt a sibling-like companionship.

I pick her up, and we get to the Rebellion .We see Marvel and Katniss,though instead of my hopes for it not going well,it looks like it's going along ask if we could sit next to them,they were our friends. They said yes,and we sat at the table next to himself, and left forthe bathroom. When he was halfway to the corner,Clove took after I followed plan was in see, Clove and I had a plan...

**MWAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAA!SORRY, I HAVE TO GO TO MY SISSYPOO'S BBALL GAME..R&R! OH! AND I'LL UPDATE LATER.**


	8. Our plan, part uno

**Hey there! sorry I haven't updated! I'm just really... hope you likey!R&R!**

Cato P.O.V...

Our plan was to get a picture of Clove kissing Marvel, and send it to _my _ Katniss,yup I said _my. _Well, after this she probably will be.

I see Clove has Marvel pinned,taking him by suprise.I and I go around the corner to get out my phone, and get to the camera on it.I walk around the corner to see Clove kissing Marvel. But, what really suprised me was that he was kissing her back, greedily. I started to take a video, instead, because it would be better. When they started to break, I went around a plant and made sure my phone would hear their chit-chat."So,why are you going out with Everdeen?"Clove said, sounding serious."Because, I knew almost all the boys liked her and if I took her virginity, well, let's just say I'd be more 'popular' than Cato."He says, looking at Clove's body greedily. I save the video and send it to Katniss, who will soon be mine.

**I need more reviews before I continue! At the least, I'm going to say, then, no more chapters! Sorry! ;D**


	9. THAT SERIOUSLY JUST HAPPENED!

Hey! This is really depressing for me, but, I don't think I can update until either Summer Break or sometime in May. It's just that I've been super busy ( Like Hermoine..), AND doing sports. If I am as awesome as to have time to write, than I WILL! Again, SUPER SORRY! I will try to write this month, but I highly doubt it.

LOVE YA LOTS,

-KENDAL the tribute from district 4. ;)

P.s. I might start stories for Harry Potter series, The Infernal Devices series, Percy Jackson series...

P.P.s. I've been writing 'wills' for some of my friends...They're hilarious! My one friend, Emma Parish, she wanted us to cut off her middle finger for her, and give it to my other friend, Mallori, for when she died...Mallori started it somehow... I was reading Clockwork Prince, Book 2 for The Infernal Devices. You can get it at Barnes and Noble! :)


End file.
